


when every star falls from the sky

by emilia_kaisa



Series: blunt challenge [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad, but not miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Just like that, they fall out of love.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: blunt challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138568
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	when every star falls from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nr of the blunt challenge.  
> Inspired by the song 'OK' (don't ask Idk how it happened but listening just led me into writing this one :P )

Just like that, they fall out of love.

It’s not sudden, and it doesn’t come like an unsuspected punch to the gut. It’s slow and gradual and inevitable, and so heartwrenching Javi wakes up sometimes in the middle of the night, unable to breathe.

He hoped it would be different this time.

But it’s hopeless, watching the feeling of their youth fading away, slipping through their fingers, disappearing like melted snow.

“I wish I was still in love with you.” Yuzuru whispers, his fingers clutching Javi’s hand as if he wants to cling to what they used to have as much as Javi.

It’s December and they watch the sun go down, mourning the future they couldn’t give each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
